She's WHAT?
by RavynJaganshi
Summary: Ella is summoned to London... but for what?  Wait, who's she meeting?  Let's find out!  Btw, the title is in the works, okay?
1. Chapter 1

_Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?" Ella answered.

_"Ella Dee?"_ A voice on the other end of the line asked.

"This is she."

_"My name is Catherine, I work at St. Mary's Hospital in London. I've called to inform you about Selene Price."_

* * *

"Ella, where are you off to?" Thelma, the ever-chipper ghost, asked.

"St. Mary's Hospital in London."

"Any particular reason or just a passing fancy?"

"I was summoned to see Selene Price." Ella answered shortly.

"Who's that?"

"I'll find out when I get there..."

"So, in other words, you're rushing off to meet this girl you don't even know?" Ella sighed in frustration.

"Look, St. Catherine summoned me. If a saint summons you, you answer or suffer harsh consequences, alright?"

Thelma backed off and let Ella by.

* * *

"This will probably hurt you, so prepare yourself." St. Catherine said to the girl in the hospital bed.

"I'm ready." The girl answered.

"Raphael?" The man nodded. "It's time."

Raphael leaned down over the girl and kissed her. She didn't move at his touch, but her closed eyelids flickered and her brow furrowed as the transfer began. A great rushing feeling came to her head as images and sound flooded her mind. Then, as though in a vice, pain shot through her entire being, body and soul. She groaned, but Raphael held the kiss, allowing the last part of the transfer to take place. Putting one hand on either side of her face, Raphael kept the girl from turning away until the transfer ended.

When he puled away, a scream ripped from the girl's throat. It was short, but shrill and piercing, even to the immortals in the room. The girl rolled on her side and groaned softly in pain. After taking one shuddering breath, she was silent, though she was obviously still in the pain that caused her outburst.

There was a knock on the door. Catherine opened it and let Ella in. At first bewildered by the biblical crowd that had assembled, Ella's eye's soon fell upon the figure in the bed.

"So, that's Selene?" She asked in a whisper. Catherine nodded. "What exactly is this all about?"

"Raphael, give Selene a sedative to calm her down." Catherine ordered the archangel. Then, she led Ella outside the door. "Ella, do you remember your family?"

"Not well."

"I see. Well, you may not remember her, but Selene is your sister."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Okay, so here's the start of a story that's been rolling around in my head for a bit. As per usual, I have no idea where it's going or what its purpose it... oh, well. Also, the kiss is a transfer of memories and it also activated her powers because they were put under a ward in the afterlife. Okay? Good. I'll try to update ASAIC!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took SOOOO long, but it's finally here!! Sorry it's short, but it was a good place to stop. This one's a bit awkward too, but that how they told it!

* * *

As predicted, Selene was checked out of the hospital by 7:00 that evening. She moved into Medenham and settled in before "roaming" around the school. In reality, Selene was looking for Malachi and any of his minions. The place, of course, was swarming with them, but Selene couldn't find Malachi.

"This place is more confusing than the fourth level of hell..." Selene said to herself, sinking down to the floor in front of a room. The door opened.

"What about the fourth level of hell?" the man said, poking his head out.

He was handsome, that Selene had to admit, but he was either a minion of Malachi himself since the mark on his neck was evident. He had thick, curly black hair, blue eyes, and an angular face with no trace of shadow.

"This school." Selene replied carefully. "How do you find your way around?"

"Do you want me to show you around?" He asked after glancing at Selene's neck.

"If you have time."

"I have all the time in the world for you."

"If you think that'll woo me, I'm afraid your mistaken." Selene replied playfully.

"What's your name?"

"Selene Price. Yours?"

"Malachi. Just Malachi."

"Well, alright, "Just Malachi." Do you plan to show me around or not?"

"Of course."

As Malachi took Selene around the school, they talked about whatever came to mind.

"So where are you from?" Malachi asked her.

"The same place you are." Selene replied wistfully. She looked ahead, but knew Malachi was staring.

"...No. You're another anointed one, aren't you?"

"You know very well that Ella is the last of those."

"So what are you?" Selene smiled.

"For me to know. Not for you. So what's this?" Selene pulled on a string dangling from under some books on the library shelf.

"Don't-!" Malachi began, but it was too late.

Before them, the book case lifted out of the way and there was a dark hall. Selene reached in and switched on a light. There was a torture chamber.

"Ooh, that's interesting..." Selene said, stepping in. Malachi caught her arm.

"You don't want to go in there."

"And why is that?"

"Do you want to know?" Malachi asked.

"If I didn't, would I have asked?" Selene asked back.

"That depends on the kind of person you are." A voice answered.

Both turned to see a man in the shadows of the room. He was tall, pale, and dressed in a suit. In the faint light, his eyes shined a pure blue.

"And who might you be?" Selene asked.

"Father..." Malachi whispered.

The man in the corner smiled and stepped into the light. Selene was shocked, but acted clueless - Azazeal. Selene knew him from lifetimes past, but knew that he wouldn't recognize her since she last saw him when she was fourteen in 1704. She had been a pale, blue-eyed red head with freckles. He had killed her then.

"Malachi, who is this?" Azazeal asked.

"Selene Price. New student."

"Nice to meet you Mr.-?" Selene said, holding out her hand. Azazeal looked at her hand.

"Just Azazeal, Ms. Price." Selene put her hand down and acted annoyed.

"Does everyone go by "just" here, or is it that no one had a last name?" Malachi pulled her back.

"We should get going." Malachi said.

"So soon? I was hoping you might show her around here." Azazeal said, smiling.

Malachi mouthed something that Selene couldn't see and ushered her out. Once into the cafeteria, Malachi turned to Selene.

"It's not a good idea to talk to him like that." he said.

"Why? It's not like he's out to kill you - you're his son. And what do you care if I die?"

"We are like one person. You grew faster than a human just like I did. You came from the after-world like I did. We _are_ one."

"Are we?" Malachi nodded. "I'm glad I'm not alone, then."

Selene smiled for the first time in this lifetime. Acting like a child, she hugged Malachi and buried her face in his chest. Malachi was a little shocked at first, but relaxed in an instant.

"Are you sure you're in college..?" Malachi whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Selene got to Malachi's room at 6 o'clock sharp. She wore a black lace blouse under a red corset with black lace accents. Under that was a pair of dark jeans and black ankle boots. Secretly, she hoped that this date would not involve sex, but knew it probably would anyway.

When Malachi came to answer the door, he was wearing a shirt the same shade of blue as his eyes with black slacks and a jacket. He looked at her lace-up only corset and smiled.

"Kinky." He said simply, stepping aside to let her in.

"Not so. Remembering my past. I like this corset. Plus it can be used as a weapon." She opened a seam and pulled out a panel of the thick steel boning. "It makes me wonder why women don't wear them anymore."

Malachi smiled as Selene slipped the boning back in and used her powers to re-sew the seam.

"So where are we off to?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Malachi replied, holding up the jewel that would allow them to travel wherever and whenever they wanted. Selene smiled.

* * *

"THEY WENT WHERE?!" Ella shrieked.

"To a ball in the early 1700's, France. She's working, but I fear she may travel the same path as you. I need you to follow her and keep an eye on them." St. Catherine replied.

"But Malachi thinks that Selene hates me. He thinks that she's basically out of work. If I turn up, that all falls apart." Ella said, trying to get out of it.

"Not if they don't see you. And you can use your telepathy to warn her if anything is going to go wrong that she can't see." Ella sighed.

"Alright. Back to petticoats."

* * *

The ballroom was stunning, lush with the lavish décor of the elite and the swirling atmosphere of the party itself tantalized the senses. Selene inhaled deeply, letting her memories take over. A masked ball on All Hallow's Eve - so much for the idea of avoiding sex(1). Of course, it was easier for her to keep discrete with the way she was dressed since it definitely leaned toward the cross dressing side of things for the time.

"Would you like to change into something a little more acceptable for the occasion?" Malachi, now dressed in period clothing, asked her.

"Actually, I would." Selene replied enthusiastically.

Malachi motioned for to follow him up the staircase and led her into a room. It was dark until Malachi lit a single candle. The room was far from what Selene had expected. Not a bedroom at all, it was basically a dungeon. Her eyebrows raised.

"Speaking of kinky..." She retorted, teasing about Malachi's earlier comment.

"I think it's fitting." He replied. "Or is this not really your style?"

"They say to never kiss on a first date."

"Well, who says this will involve kissing?" _Ooh... he's got a point there... _Selene thought.

"I suppose... sir."

_**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!** _Ella's voice rang in her head.

_I've got it under control, Ella._

"However, I would like to see more of this party than the dungeons. Enjoy the party a bit first?" Selene countered, tracing shapes along Malachi's chest.

Though he seemed a little disappointed, he agreed, leading Selene to a real room where he left her to change. Ella slipped in, unnoticed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ella demanded.

"Never fear, sister, dear, I have no sexual interest in Malachi. I'm working, that's all. He's kind of an arse anyway."

Ella fumed, but left while Selene finished dressing, pulling a red dress under her loosened corset and grabbing a mask from the table. This would be a fun-filled night, indeed.

* * *

(1) Masked balls were infamous for being held so that the guests could be as frivolous as they pleased and no one would know as not to tarnish their reputation.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I'm back. Sorry, superdani, for taking so long and I know it's short. I had a HUGE writer's block right after not having time and this is the best I could come up with. I'll probably get to updating soon, but I can't promise anything. k? R&R, plz.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no idea EXACTLY how a masquerade would be, so I'm gonna make it up, okay?

"So what do you think?" Malachi asked as they danced. "I'm sure you haven't been to a masquerade since they were popular."

"Actually, I've never been to the party itself. Always work and masquerades are the easiest place to loose someone and not have anyone notice." Selene replied.

"Oh, really?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Well, I'll be sure to show you every possible pleasure a masquerade has to offer." Then he pulled her off the dance floor. "Hungry?"

"Was the growling that loud?" Selene asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No, but I figured you'd be the type to not eat before a date. Come on."

Malachi led Selene to a large table in a corner of the room. Several of the other people were sitting and helping themselves to extravagant choices of food. Malachi seemed unfazed and pulled out a chair for Selene, though she insisted she get her own food for fear of what he might put in it.

"So, how are you tonight?" A rather drunken man in a blue and gold mask next to Selene asked her. "Alone?"

"No, actually, she's with me." Malachi replied before Selene even opened her mouth. She turned to him.

"Awfully protective for a one-night stand."

"Who said this was a one-night stand?" Malachi, amazingly, seemed taken aback.

"Oh, come on. You and I both know that all you feel for me is lust. Hell, you don't even know me."

"A rather frivolous choice of words for an anointed one, don't you think?"

"In all honesty, I don't care. All I'm saying is that you jumped pretty fast for an anointed one who you don't know very well." Selene said, returning to her food. Malachi swung her head back around and kissed her deeply, their masks clacking with the force of contact.

"Screw the party and the food. You're coming with me."

He whisked her back to the dungeon-like room and threw her against the wall, basically ripping off her clothes in the process. Selene cried out falsely, feeding Malachi's ego by putting him under the impression that he was in control. Of course, it was quite the opposite. Selene had put a spell on her "area" that sealed her opening. He'd be dead by the time he figured it out if all went according to plan.

Once mostly unclothed, Malachi drew Selene's hips to his, throwing her skirt up to her waist.

_NOW, ELLA! _Selene cried out in her mind.

Ella jumped out from behind a rack with a knife, but Malachi had noticed her presence and jumped out of the way, Ella's knife almost hitting Selene.

"Shit!" Ella cried, dodging some shackles that Malachi threw her way before disappearing.

"DAMNIT!" Ella yelled, punching the wall in her room.

"Oh, yes, and that helps everything." Selene remarked, chewing cinnamon gum and spitting it onto Ella's arm with a spell to shock her slightly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't do that!" Ella screeched, the gum searing her skin.

"Well, it got your attention, didn't it?" Selene snarled. "Look, putting holes in your wall won't help anything."

"Helps me."

Selene sighed. "If you do that after every failure, you won't have a room left. Just listen, we need to think up something else to do now that Malachi probably has guessed that I'm in cahoots with you."

"Cahoots? Am I also an accessory to murder? Selling drugs? What's next?"

"It's the truth. Deal with it."

"I hope you realize that bantering isn't helping you either." St. Catherine said as she walked in.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm going to be able to work with her, Catherine." Ella practically begged.

"You will have to. There isn't anyone else who can help you and you have proven incapable to handling Malachi. I can have you go elsewhere and take Selene's other work for now if you truly can't handle working together."

"This was my case to start with though."

"And you failed." That hit a nerve, but Ella stayed silent. "I think you need to be taken off this case. Selene, stay concentrated on this. Ella, you will be sent instructions." And she disappeared.

"Now look what you've done! Made me look like a complete incompetent in front of a saint."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Selene shot back.

"Say that again!" Ella screeched, lunging at her sister.

The two women rolled across the floor, fists and spells flying. It was amazing that the people in the rooms next to Ella's weren't alarmed and that the room was still there by the time Leon walked in.

"Woah, ladies!" The brawl paused.

"Well, then, you must be Ella's boyfriend." Selene said, standing and holding out her hand.

Leon took her hand. "I suppose so, yes. And you are?"

"Her... older sister, Selene."

"I thought she was the last anointed one."

"She was. I was sort of sleeping in the next world. I come back every so often." Selene replied, smiling. "And it looks like you won't have anymore Malachi issues. Lucky for you."Selene walked out and Leon turned to Ella. She was fuming.

"What did she mean?"

"I've been taken off the case." Ella snapped. "St. Catherine told me to wait for instructions to take Selene's other cases while she takes care of Malachi."

Then, Ella punched another hole in the wall.

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been very busy and it seems that all my characters have abandoned me. I managed to squeeze this out, so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
